


All of those people are alive  right now because of her

by fighterandall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Budapest, Clintasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fighterandall/pseuds/fighterandall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started as a one shot, inspired from a tumblr prompt (look at the title and you'll know where the inspiration has come from) and turned into something I really wanted to write properly. So here it is. A different idea of what happened in Budapest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of those people are alive  right now because of her

**Author's Note:**

> I own neither the characters or the idea for this. I just write what comes to my mind for fun.  
> I'm sorry for all errors and mistakes, I write on my mobile phone whenever I have time on and from my way to work so I don't have a lot of abilities to make research and stuff.  
> Anyway, enjoy! I'd love to hear your thoughts.  
> Note: I can't seem to find where to mark this will be multichapter. It will be.

Hunting her wasn't easy. 

Neither was following her around - she was like а ghost. A true black widow. 

Fighting her had almost cost both of them their lives.

Five days ago Coulson had called Clint in his offfice - a nice room with big windows and a fantastic view over the city which the archer honestly didn't know how his boss could ignore, and put a thin file in front of him.

"This is classified as top secret. Level 8." - he warned him meaningfully, his hands relaxed in front of him on the oak desk. "If you open that file, you have to take the mission."

Clint looked at the file. The brown paper with the agency's logo was stamped with the big red words. Then, he looked at Coulson again. The man's face didnt't betray a thing.

The archer wasn't a foolish man. But at the place he was right now, after him and Bobbi had separated for good, anything was better than boring desk work that let his mind slip back to the amazing woman he'd had in his life until just a few weeks ago.

"Clint Barton, are you saying "Yes" to the mission?" came to his mind in Randy Fenoli's voice. Maybe he really had spent too much time watching that ridiculous show with Bobbi.  
He'd laugh if it wasn't her on his mind. Again.

Without further hesitation the young man pulled the file towards himself and took it in his hands, waiting for the brief that was surely going to come.

"Very well then." For a moment there Coulson seemed pleased at the choice his agent had made. Then the moment passed and he was the same politely smiling chief of command he'd been for the past two years since the archer joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint almost though he'd imagined it.

Flipping the file open, he saw a few sheets of paper and a bad quality photo attached to them. Nothing new or extraordinary. Even with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s technological resources and growing influence some people managed to stay off the grid. Most of them - pretty skilfull and dangerous. Now that he thought about it, you couldn't do so without being a threat. Or dead.

That was where he and very few others came in handy.

"Meet Natalia Romanova - your target. She's what they call..." - Coulson shifted uncomfortably in his seat - "A black widow."

He paused at Clint's questioning look and gesture at the blurred photo. The woman's features were almost indistinguishable - that's how bad the quality was. 

Coulson sighted and lifted his hands in defence.

"This is the only image we have of her. We don't even know if that's what she looks like now. It's an image from an airport here, in New York. We know she caught a plane to Europe but the investigators lost her tracks in London. That was three days ago. Trained in top secret soviet facilities, she's been active for more than 6 years now. This is the only time she's been careless enough to get anyone learn anything about her and live to tell. She's a ghost. An assassin trained so she'd never get caught."

The hint was subtle but Clint knew pretty well what Coulson was implying. That she was like him. In the end, he had come to S.H.I.E.L.D, not the other way around.

The blond man nodded at his superior in understating. Coulson continued:

"A jet will be waiting at the airport in two hours to take you to England. Our friends from MI6 were kind enough to grant us a safe landing but after that, you're on your own."

He handed Clint a sealed yellow paper envelope.

"In it is your alias. You're s successful businessman on a work trip in Europe. There's a S.H.I.E.L.D issued phone in there too, security code 1732." he paused for a second, as if debating if he should say anything then decided against it - "Good luck, agent Barton."

That's how this mission, that was quickly turning into his potentially last one, started five days ago. Now shit was so going down so quicky he had no idea what he could do to get them out of there - there being this building and this damn city at the same time. And them being both himself and the beautiful redhead that turned out nothing like he expected.


End file.
